Kliannah's Guide for Bf 1 Mages
In this guide, I will tell you how to make a Mage Camper at Battlefield 1. 'A MAGE/MAGICIAN IS: '''''A class that uses a range-type magical attack. High damage and versatility of abilities is what makes a mage feared and known. A mage is also a Glass'' Cannon' ''character, which means it has a ''very ''high attack damage, but has low hp. '''A CAMPER IS: ' -A camper is a player who stays at one level to make sure that his/her faction wins the battlefield. For example, Battlefield 1 is for players who are levels 5-11. A camper must be at level 11 (For bf 1). Campers tend to have lots of fame and stars. It is a very amazing playing style for people who have no time to play, as you basically level your player to 11 (For battlefield 1), get nice equipment, and you can play every 2 hours (or more). People also make campers to accumulate money, some people also make campers to get 20% exp buff and pendants of honor. '''PROS: -Cool skills -Wide array of skills to choose from. -Ranged attacker (won't get ganged easily) -Heavy damage, which makes mage an excellent class to kill warriors -Rarely misses. -Cheapest class to make a camper. CONS: ' -SUPER ULTRA LOW DUPER ARMOR (we'll get that later) -Always at the rear of the squad -Mana dependent -If a ranger focuses on you, do a sign of the cross, as you are screwed up -They will try to kill you first. -Has the lowest hp of all three classes '''Types of mage: ' Fire Mage (Deals high amounts of damage, less support skills, devastating killing ability) Support Mage (Skills are 90% support: light healing & shield, few attacks, has a good freezing ability) Ice Mage wouldn't recommend this though (Freeze,Freeze,Freeze, few support skills) Hybrid Mage (Has a decent damage, decent support and freeze skills) Now that you have chosen your exact field of being a mage, let's forge ahead in choosing your stat points. 'MAGE BUILD ' After making your character's looks and picking your class, you will encounter a chart that says stuff like, STR, CON, DEX, INT, and WIS. Many people know what they stand for and what they do, but in case you don't know, the guide below can help. After that is the proper build for mages and the appropriate build for each sub-type. Strength '''(STR)- Increases damage and strength of MELEE hits. Appropriate for warriors and sword-users. For mage, not much. Constitution (CON)- Increases hp and health regeneration rate. Useful for battlefield one mages as they are frequently targeted. Can be used alongside INT, and WIS. Dexterity (DEX)- Increases evasion rate, accuracy, and chance of critical hits.'' Very'' appropriate for rangers. A mage relies 97% of his/her attacks on skill, and mages can only attack (normal ones)per 5 seconds, so the critical rate is useless, mage rarely misses too, the misses of a mage would be resists, so this is not good/basically useless for mages. Intelligence (INT)- Increases healing points and attack damage. 2 intelligence=1 heal point. Amazing and super good and very useful for mages. That's all. Wisdom (WIS)- Increases mp and mana regeneration rate. The quantity of your mana depends on this stat. Very useful in battle. CON MAGE (This is recommended for fire mages, as you will be fighting in front lines, try buying mp enchants to have a continuous barrage of attacks) INT: 18 CON: 14 WIS: 12 ''' This build, however, has less mana, so stock up your juices (juices are good, cheap and restores your mana, but make sure you don't cast spells or walk around or the buff will be gone!) and potions (for sticky situations) have your subordinates cover you, as mage without mana is very ''DEFENSELESS''. 'WIS MAGE '(If you are a fire mage who wants lots of mana to continuously attack and is rich enough to buy hp enchants, and for a support mage who heals and shields all day long, but doesn't fight in front lines) '''INT: 18 WIS: 18 ' This build has less hp, so stock some food, bandages and healing potions, try getting ring of ancient (later), and some hp enchants (As a support mage they will try to ''KILL you first, believe me I ate lots of grasses in battlefield). ( Again,) INT is very crucial for both fire and support mages alike because: # It raises your fire/magic damage # Increases your healing ability NOTE: If you really, really, prefer hp, I won't stop you from adding more points to constitution. . 'EQUIPMENT: ' FOR HAT: +5 (+ 6 or 7 if rich enough) magician hat with 2-3 int, OR + 5 Santa's cool hat (This is awesome too as it gives you nice hp and mp) OR Frog hat with INT, any color, +5. If not rich enough, + 5 old hat with ONE INT, not str or dex (+5 or so). FOR ARMOR: +5 Mushroom robe with/without mana and hp bonus. If not rich enough, Apprentice magician robe (+5 or more w/ 5+ mana) FOR SHOES: +5 Savage boots (play arena or buy), If not rich enough, get +5 boots of speed with 5% speed increase, if rich enough, get +6 or so wingwing boots. NECKLACE: Darkskull necklace with at least 1 crit, try to enchant this with int enchants, try to achieve 1/2 int, Soccer ball necklace with at least 1 int are also a blast as they give you a tiny bit of intelligence. If not rich enough, Coral necklace at least 5 fire resist and poison resist. If rich enough get mother nature with 2+ int or hp enchanted. RING: Ring of ancient 37+ hp. If you are not rich enough, or do not have time to play dungeon for A ring, try getting Coral ring with 2+ fire resist.Well if you are rich enough, get Guardian's ring. CLOAK: Bulldozer cloak, if not rich enough, try cloak of health 10+ hp, if rich enough, get cloak of will with a nice deadly strike. BELT: Madgar's belt, if you can't acquire that, get fungiskin belt with 10+ hp. GLOVES: Old woolen gloves, +5 or more WEAPON: If fire mage: +5 or more Oak tree staff with 4+ int, If support mage Wooden staff +4 or more with at least 5 int. (As a healing mage you need more int than damage, and 5+ int oak staffs are luxury so i suggest this one). If you are a rich fire mage, +8/9 your oak tree staff, do this, and you will be lethal, celebrated, and feared *evil laugh*. PET: A none rare pet with at least one int,if you prefer hp, try enchanting your pet with stone of life. If rich enough get a rare pet with +3 int with 30 hp. Use the latest pet as much as possible, as it has the best stats. NOTE: You can always use hp/int enchant, feel free to +6 or more your equipment, the more + the more fearsome and good you get. 'SKILLS: ' You have 10 skill points. One of the downfall of being a Battlefield One camper is that you have a few skill points, so try to make the best possible use of that. The guide below will help you to make sense of your skill point as an attacker, support, or hybrid. FIRE MAGE (Decent skill): Flame shock III (Obvious) Firebolt II(Obvious) Freezing trap II (Unless you want your prey running around) Light healing II (In case your support partner isn't around this is highly,super vital skill) Teleport I (If a fellow mage freezes you, this is a good hurrah, or if you want to escape or chase people from other factions, this is your best buddy) SUPPORT MAGE (Decent skill): Light healing III (Obvious) Shield III (Obvious) Freezing Trap II (To Freeze opponents lol) Flame shock I or Ice prison I (Take your pick) Teleport I (Look above) ''FIRE MAGE '(If rich): Flame shock IV (You will be recognized, I swear. You will be known as a beast a good way and a pro) Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing I Teleport I SUPPORT MAGE (If rich): '' Light Healing III Shield IV (You will be recognized *claps*, this costs about 20m+ but is much resilient than Shield III and Prayer of protection II combined) Freezing Trap II Teleport I ''HYBRID MAGE: '' Flame shock III Light Healing III Shield I Firebolt l Freezing trap I Teleport I Now that you made your own mage, let's give you a little clap clap! yay! *claps*. '''POSITIONING YOURSELF: ' At the battle, position yourself appropriately, if you are a fire/hybrid mage, you will likely be with rangers, behind warriors, stay at a range wherein you can strike your opponents and but they can't attack you, forge ahead as much as possible with ranger/warrior covering you. Warriors are important covers because they have nice amount of armor and hp. Rangers are a good offense as they have a high DPS (damage per second), they are a good psychological scare as they kill mages with ease. Try getting a support mage to lock you on. If a warrior focuses on you try using this combination attack: Freezing trap+Teleport+Flame shock+Firebolt+Freezing trap and so on. If the warrior uses bullrush to escape freezing, try freezing him again, but if your freezing trap is on cool down, try having a warrior/ranger take care of him/her. If a ranger focuses on you, go Teleport IX and run to safety. If you are a support mage, stay behind everything and keep covering and concealing yourself with your allies, as you will be a susceptible target, if someone focuses on you, don't panic and run away out in an open area, stay within your group and as much as possible shield yourself and alert your allies. 'STRATEGIES AND TIPS: ' USUAL BATTLE: Think in your feet, and smash enemies in bits. Fascinating, however this usually doesn't work at battlefield one, as players are 99% campers all with +5 items, possibly more. Complete overkill. In Newstar server, battlefield one is awesome as fudge (<